XWP Comics
Xena: Warrior Princess has been adopted into comic book form multiple times. Topps Topps Comics during its brief stint as a comic book company held the license to both and , as well as many other television shows. Adaptions of Xena were: * Xena: Warrior Princess: Year One (August 1997; one-shot issue) * Xena: Warrior Princess (August-October 1997; three-issue mini-series) * Xena: Warrior Princess & Joxer: Warrior Prince (November 1997-January 1998; three-issue mini-series) * Xena: Warrior Princess: The Dragon's Teeth (December 1997-February 1998; three-issue mini-series) * Xena: Warrior Princess vs. Callisto (February-April 1998; three-issue mini-series) * Xena: Warrior Princess: The Orpheus Trilogy (March-May 1998; three-issue mini-series) * Xena: Warrior Princess: Bloodlines (May-June 1998; two-issue mini-series) * Xena: Warrior Princess and the Original Olympics (June-August 1998; three-issue mini-series) * The Marriage of Hercules and Xena (July 1998; one-shot issue) * Xena: Warrior Princess: The Wrath of Hera (September-October 1998; two-issue mini-series) Dark Horse Dark Horse Comics produced a series of Xena comics in 1999, the only continuing series based on the show. * Xena: Warrior Princess (September 1999-October 2000; 14-issue series) Dynamite Dynamite Entertainment currently owns the license to Xena, having acquired the rights in 2006. They set their stories as a continuation of the series (after the final episode) and did two crossovers with their Army of Darkness comics. In April 2016, Dynamite re-launched with a new series. Dynamite issues include: * Xena: Contest of Pantheons (July 2006-November 2006) ** Holy Acrimony ** Pantheon Pandemonium ** Stalk Like an Egyptian ** Undead Reckoning ** Xena: Contest of Pantheons (TPB) * Strange Visitor (2007; annual) * Dark Xena (May 2007-September 2007) ** Dark Xena #1 ** Dark Xena #2 ** Dark Xena #3 ** Dark Xena #4 ** Dark Xena (TPB) * Army of Darkness/Xena: Warrior Princess: Why Not? (March 2008-July 2008) ** Why Not? #1 ** Why Not? #2 ** Why Not? #3 ** Why Not? #4 ** Army of Darkness/Xena: Warrior Princess: Why Not? (TPB) * Xena: Warrior Princess/Army of Darkness: What, Again? (October 2008-January 2009) ** What, Again? #1 ** What, Again? #2 ** What, Again? #3 ** What, Again? #4 ** Xena: Warrior Princess/Army of Darkness: What, Again? (TPB) * Xena: Warrior Princess Ongoing ** Xena: Warrior Princess #1 (April 13, 2016) ** Xena: Warrior Princess #2 (May 11, 2016) ** Xena: Warrior Princess #3 (June 8, 2016) ** Xena: Warrior Princess #4 (July 13, 2016) ** Xena: Warrior Princess #5 (August 17, 2016) ** Xena: Warrior Princess #6 (September 21, 2016) ** Xena: Warrior Princess - All Roads (TPB) (November 9, 2016) * Army of Darkness/Xena: Warrior Princess: Forever... And a Day ** Forever... And a Day #1 ** Forever... And a Day #2 ** Forever... And a Day #3 ** Forever... And a Day #4 ** Forever... And a Day #5 ** Forever... And a Day #6 ** Army of Darkness/Xena: Warrior Princess: Forever... And a Day (TPB) * Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #1 (February 14, 2018) ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #2 (March 14, 2018) ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #3 (April 18, 2018) ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #4 (May 9, 2018) ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #5 (June 13, 2018) ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #6 (July 11, 2018) ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #7 (August 8, 2018) ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #8 (September 26, 2018) ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #9 (October 17, 2018) ** Xena: Warrior Princess Vol. 4 #10 (November 21, 2018) **''Xena Vol. 1: Penance'' (TPB, #1-5) (October 17, 2018) Dynamite announced a new ongoing Xena comic series in January 2019, written by Vita Ayala and with art by Olympia Sweetman and David Mack. The first issue is scheduled for release on May 8, 2019. Other TV Guide has featured at least one mini-comic story within its pages. Xena comic previews? - read free previews online at Comic Browse. Category:Comics